<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ve Got You by CassieJohnson05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712751">I’ve Got You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05'>CassieJohnson05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know there’s speculation that Jack is going to be killed in Friday’s episode. This is a one shot about my take on Mac and Riley being there for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ve Got You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley couldn’t believe that the only man who had ever been there for her was gone. Jack was gone. He promised her that he would be back and they would play skee-ball and eat pizza just for old time sake. She looked around the room at every person who loved and cared about Jack. Riley felt her heart break as her eyes landed on Mac who was just as heartbroken as she was. His blue eyes met with hers causing her to look away from him. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Mac was headed in her direction but he was stopped by Desi who pulled him in for a hug. </p><p>Riley couldn’t stand being around anyone any longer. She needed some time to herself. She quietly got up from her spot making her way to the door. She turned around for a split second only to see that Mac was watching her. She gave him a small smile telling him that she’d be okay. At least that’s what she was telling herself. But she knew that she would most likely never be okay ever again. She had lost the only man who had ever had her back. </p><p>Riley made it to her car before she broke down in tears. She wouldn’t allow herself to cry in front of the others. She didn’t need their pity. She cried for a good fifteen minutes before pulling herself together so she could make it home without causing any accidents on the way. </p><p>Back in the war room Matty informed the others that there would be not mission and that they should all go home and deal with Jack’s death. Russ was the first to leave, followed by Bozer, and then Desi and Mac, leaving Matty to deal with the loss of her good friend. </p><p>Mac arrived home with Bozer and Desi right behind him. Bozer gave him a concerned look as Desi just stood there unsure of what to say. She knew Jack but he didn’t mean anything or as much to her like he meant to Mac and the others. </p><p>“I think I’m going to go for a drive and clear my head. You’re welcome to stay but I’d prefer to be alone.” Mac said as he started to head for the door. </p><p>“Sure thing, Man. If you need anything, I’m here for you.” Bozer yelled as he watched Mac walk out the door. Mac didn’t respond to his best friend, he just needed to get out of there. </p><p>Desi didn’t say a thing there wasn’t much she could say to Mac. Bozer locked the door seeing as he was the one with Mac’s only spare key. Bozer was about to say something to Desi but she quickly got into her car and drive off before he could. He made his way back to his place alone. Jack was like a brother to him but his heart broke for Riley and Mac more than anything. He would deal with his grief but he wanted to make sure he was there for the two people whose lives would be forever changed by this. </p><p>Riley finally arrived home after she made a stop at the liquor store. She needed lots of alcohol to help her through this and she wasn’t sure how much she had in her apartment. Riley had no plans of leaving her apartment. She also turned off her phone as she couldn’t deal with the calls and texts she’d be getting from everyone. She just wanted to be alone. She felt as if she is was suffocating so she violently threw one of the many leather jackets she owned off.</p><p>Riley took one of the many bottles of vodka she bought and found herself not being able to hold in her emotions anymore as she slid down wall in the corner of her apartment. Riley took a swig of the vodka. The vodka burned her throat as she tried to drown how she was feeling with it. She knew she should probably eat something but she didn’t have the energy to get up and make something. </p><p>Meanwhile, Mac found himself just driving lost in his own thoughts. He couldn’t believe Jack was truly gone. First, he lost his mom, his grandpa, Pena, Charlie, his dad, his aunt Gwen and now Jack. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make it through this loss. Mac could handle a lot of things but he could only handle so much before he’d reach his breaking point. He found himself at the arcade where Jack and Riley would meet up for a ‘friendly’ game of skee-ball and pizza. But Mac knew from experience that Riley liked a good competition and it was anything but friendly. She’d kick his ass more times than he could count when it came to skee-ball. He froze as he thought about Riley and how she must be feeling. Yes, Jack was like a brother to him but he was like a father to Riley. The thought of Riley grieving for Jack broke his heart. </p><p>Mac pulled out his phone and tried calling Riley but it went straight to voicemail. He didn’t bother to leave a message, he didn’t see the point. He felt the need to go check on her. He couldn’t explain why but Riley was the only thing on his mind. Mac made his way to her place to make sure she was okay. He didn’t care about how he was doing all that mattered to him was checking on the one who had helped him through the losses of his father, aunt Gwen and Charlie. </p><p>Mac pulled up to Riley’s apartment complex and noticed her car as he put his truck in park. He let out a sigh as he felt a sense of relief that she was in fact home. At least it seemed like she was. When he got out of his truck leaving his phone behind. He didn’t need any kind of distractions, not now. Mac made his way to inside the building. He ended up taking the elevator not thinking much of it seeing as he could have taken the stairs. Taking the elevator gave him time to get himself and his thoughts together as he had no idea what he’d say to Riley. </p><p>Riley now on her couch with her second bottle of vodka she began to feel the effects of the alcohol. In all honesty she was surprised it has taken this long. She just wanted the pain to stop. She took one look at her phone and debated on whether or not she should call the blue eyed, blonde genius who she was still very much in love with. All it took was about thirty seconds of Riley fighting with herself on whether she should call him or not. Of course her conscious won as she found herself turning her phone back only to see a missed call from Mac.</p><p>Riley’s heart broke as she thought about how hard this was for him. It was hard for the both of them no doubt but she thought back to all of the people Mac had lost in the last two years. In her mind he shouldn’t have lost any of them. She pressed redial before her brain could even come to terms with what she was doing. In the end Mac didn’t pick up, of course she thought about leaving a message but didn’t. She’d try again later. Riley decided to turn her phone back off. </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator had finally stopped at Riley’s floor. Of course she lived on the opposite end from where the elevator was. Mac quickly but calmly made his way to Riley’s apartment. He took a deep breath as he knocked waiting for Riley to answer. </p><p>Riley let out a sigh as she heard a knock at her door. She set the bottle down on the coffee table and took a look in the mirror to make sure she didn’t look like a raccoon from all the crying she had done. She took a deep breath as she opened the door to see a concerned Mac standing there staring back at her.  </p><p>Mac couldn’t help but notice how Riley was doing her best to keep herself from falling apart. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt him to see her like this. “Riles,” Mac said as he stood there ready to be the shoulder she’d need to lean on if need be.</p><p>“Hi.” Riley responded as that was the only word she was able to get out before the tears began to fall. She felt Mac pull her into an embrace. She felt him begin to rub circles on her back as they stood at her door either one bothering to move.</p><p>“Riles. It’s okay. Come on let’s go sit down.” Mac whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He made his way inside Riley’s apartment, making sure he didn’t let go of  her. He somehow managed to close the door. Mac led her over the the couch while not taking his eyes off of her. </p><p>Mac went to get Riley some water as he noticed that she had been drinking vodka and only that. Riley took a seat as she started to fiddle with her hands. She wasn’t sure what to do with them at the moment. After a few seconds of being alone Mac had returned with two bottles of water handing one to Riley before taking a seat next to her. “Thank you.” Riley said as she took a sip of water. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Mac gave her a soft smile before pulling her back into an embrace. </p><p>Neither of them knew what to say to the other, so they sat there with Mac holding Riley in his arms. Mac knew that Riley needed this. But he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t needed this too. “I tried to call you earlier, but it went straight to voicemail.” </p><p>“I turned my phone off. I didn’t want to be bothered. I’m sorry. That must sound so selfish of me.” Riley apologized as she found herself pulling out of the embrace she shared with Mac. She didn’t want to pull away but did. </p><p>“Riley. Listen to me, I get it. I do. You don’t have to apologize, especially not to me. You’re not selfish. You hear me?”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I can’t believe he’s gone.” Riley said as she began to cry again. She stood up and started to pace around the room. </p><p>“Shhh. I’m here. It’s going to be okay. You and I we’ll get through this together. I promise.” Mac said as he walked over to Riley who was still pacing. He pulled her into his arms hoping that would calm her. </p><p>“I don’t know how I’m going to get through this. Jack was always there for me. He was there for me when Elwood walked out of my life. He was more of a father than Elwood ever was. Yes, we fought but it’s what we did. Now, he’s gone and I have no idea how I’m going to make it through this. I’m all alone, Mac.” Riley sobbed as she tried to break away from Mac who wasn’t letting her go. </p><p>“Trust me, I understand. I have no idea how I’m going to get through this either. Hell, I wasn’t sure I was ever going to make it through losing my dad, Charlie, Gwen, etc but I did. Riley, you helped me through all of that. And now, it’s my turn to help you through this.”</p><p>“It’s not your responsibility to help me grieve.” Riley sniffled as she couldn’t bring herself to look Mac in the eye. She knew he meant it but he couldn’t be her support system not for this. </p><p>Mac couldn’t help but feel as if his heart didn’t break when Riley said it wasn’t his responsibility to be there for her. “Riles, I’m not letting you go through this alone. You didn’t have to help me through everything and everyone I’ve lost but you did. I’m not about to walk away. Not when you need me. Look, I get it you don’t want to be a bother but you’re not, okay?” Mac let out a deep sigh before continuing on his little speech. “If I’m being honest I need you if not more than you need me. I don’t think I can get through this without you. You’re the only person who knew how much Jack meant to me.” Mac said as he couldn’t bring himself to cry at least not yet. </p><p>Riley’s heart couldn’t help but break as she heard Mac say that he needed her just as much as she knew she needed him. “I know that you say that you’ll help me through this but that’s not what I’m worried about.” She said as she couldn’t bring herself to look Mac in the eyes. </p><p>“Can you please elaborate?” Mac asked as he lifted Riley’s chin so she was now looking him in the eyes.  His heart broke as he could see the hurt in her eyes. After a few seconds of silence she didn’t respond prompting Mac to say something to her again. “Please Riles, talk to me. Tell me what you’re thinking.” </p><p>Riley was so defeated she didn’t have the energy to fight with her thoughts let alone Mac anymore. She began to feel her legs buckle beneath her. Mac held onto Riley as he noticed she was about to fall. “I’ve got you. Let’s go sit down.” He whispered as he held onto her as he guided her to the couch. Mac sat back down next to Riley and patiently waited for her to tell him whatever it was that was going on inside that head of hers. </p><p>Riley could see Mac out of the corner of her eye not to mention she could feel his touch as he was sitting next to her. Scratch that he was practically sitting on top of her. She knew she needed to get this out. “I’m scared that you’ll end up leaving me. Jack promised us he’d come home. Who is to say you won’t do the same?” </p><p>Mac sat there as he took in the words that Riley had just said. She was scared of losing him. But there’s no way he’d ever let that happen. He’d always come back no matter what stood in his way. Mac thought back to the time when he found out that Billy cheated on Riley and she confided in him that she felt lost with Jack being gone. “Riles. Remember when you said that you felt lost after Jack left for his mission and you didn’t know what to do? Well, I meant it when I said I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere. I’m always going to come back. I promise.” Mac confessed as he pulled her into his arms. </p><p>“You can’t promise me that. Jack promised that he’d come back and look at how that turned out.” </p><p>“Sure I can. I promise you, Ms. Davis that you’re not going to lose me. Not now. Not ever. End of discussion.” </p><p>Riley was too exhausted to even try to fight Mac on what he said. She’d save it for another time another place. She let out a yawn causing Mac to laugh. “Come on let’s get you to bed.” Mac said as he stood up holding out his hand for Riley to grab. Riley didn’t hesitate in grabbing his hand. </p><p>Mac made sure the lights were off, the door was locked and the alarm was set as he helped Riley to her room. She was still a little drunk so he didn’t dare trust her to make it there on her own. Riley barely had enough strength to brush her teeth so there was no way she’d be able to wash her face. Once she was finished she walked back into her room to see Mac standing there looking around. </p><p>Mac noticed that Riley had entered her room. He found himself blushing, he couldn’t help it. “Let’s get you tucked in. I placed a bottle of water and aspirin on your nightstand. You’re going to have one hell of a hangover when you wake up.” </p><p>“You’re too good to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’d be lost without you. Especially now.” Riley said as she got under the covers. </p><p>“Riley, I’ll be on the couch if you need anything. Don’t hesitate to wake me. I know I could go back to my house but that’s the last place I want to be and I don’t want to be alone. Not to mention I don’t want to leave you alone tonight.” Mac explained as he kissed her forehead. </p><p>“Please don’t go. Stay. There’s room for the two of us. I don’t want to be alone either.” </p><p>“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Mac stated as he wasn’t opposed to the idea but he just didn’t want to make things awkward between them. </p><p>“Please, Mac. I need you.” Riley said as she felt like crying again for the millionth time today. </p><p>“Alright, Riles. I’ll stay but you better not hog all the covers like you did the last time.” Mac laughed he placed his jacket on the chair and took off his shoes before placing them in the corner. He quietly made his way over to his side of the bed. Mac pulled back the covers so he could get into the bed. A bed that wasn’t his. </p><p>Once Mac was settled he glanced at Riley whose back was facing him. Tonight, something changed for him; his feelings for Riley. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it but he’d figure that out another time. All he knew was that he vowed to never break his promise to her. He’d always come back to her no matter what. “Night, Riley.” Mac whispered as he closed his eyes. </p><p>A few seconds later he felt Riley move herself into his bubble. “Good night Angus.” Riley murmured as he could tell she was smiling. He didn’t have to see her face to know that. He knew Riley better than anyone in the universe. She was the one person he trusted the most. He felt her snuggle up into his arms. Mac didn’t mind it all. He needed this as much as she did. That night Riley and Mac held each other as they slept letting each other know they were there for one another no matter what. They’d get through this together. </p><p>Even in his death Jack Dalton found a way to bring Riley Davis and Angus Macgyver, the two people who meant the world to him closer together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what y’all think! I’m sorry for any pain this may have caused.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>